wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Risingtide
Risingtide is Silentfoot's Sona OC. DO NOT USE WITHOUT PERMISSION! You can, however, make artwork! (see Gallery section for details) I love seeing everyone's styles! Tribe: SeaWing/NightWing Gender: Male Orientation: straight Age: idk, about the age of the dragonets of destiny, maybe younger Appearance: Mainly SeaWing-like, primarily dark turquoise with aqua bioluminescent pattern and glowing aqua stars on the undersides of black wings, along with the classic glowing footprint pattern on every royal SeaWing's wings, black on top of head. He has bright green eyes and a slightly pearlescent belly. Powers: normal SeaWing traits, weak future sight, that more “persuades” him than shows visions and prophecies Timeline range: before Darkstalker's return - present Relatives: Truthbringer (NightWing mother), Chiton (royal SeaWing father), Seashell (triplet sister), Abyss (triplet sister), Blacksand (future daughter), Pearl (future daughter), Sealion (adopted daughter in possible future), Ivyshade (adopted son in same possible future) Allies: Opal, Arachnid, Petaltail, Seashell, Abyss, Starreader, Dreamkeeper, Bumbleberry, Rea, Omnia, Cloud Ice, Esmeralda, Pumila, Icewave Enemies: HiveWings (Wasp's rule era), The Othermind Relationship: Opal (Jade Mountain Academy rp), Rea's crush (Fight for Freedom) likes: being able to explore the world with friends dislikes: being confined or restricted ''Current residence:'' Nomad, JMA Risingtide is a SeaWing prince that was never allowed to leave the Deep Palace- probably because he was an unwanted hybrid in the royal family- and he always wanted to see the world outside the Kingdom of the Sea and explore it. Risingtide finally decided to try to escape the SeaWing Kingdom after his father told him he was arranged to become king. Risingtide didn't want to be king, and he wanted to find his own special someone. Risingtide left and met new friends on his adventures, at first never returning to the SeaWing Kingdom. A goal of his that he didn't realize he had in the beginning is finding his NIghtWing mother... He finds himself enrolled in Jade Mountain Academy, where he meets new friends such as Opal... He came to JMA knowing he would be safe for the time being, and he plans to set out in search for his mother once he graduates. But, he meets his siblings he didn’t know he had, because they were separated at hatching, Seashell and Abyss! They travel to meet their mother, and for Risingtide, it was the first time. Quotes: "I don't want to be caged up anymore. I need to feel the air on my wings, feel the earth under my talons." "I've never met my mother. I have no idea who she is, but at least I know she's a NIghtWing. Omnia knows absolutely nothing about her heritage. That's why we need to help her." "Oh, I could use a nice big eel right about now." Gallery: If you want to make artwork, let Silentfoot know on his WoF Wiki message wall! When you're done, you can post your art there and he will deal with adding it to the gallery. Just make sure that you tell me that you want to make artwork for Risingtide. Category:Hybrids Category:SeaWings Category:NightWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonsonas . . . . . . . . . ' . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . yeet Thank you so much for the art guys!